The embodiments described herein relate generally to fluid moving devices and controller, and more specifically, to a pump motor controller.
Pool and spa pumps are used to circulate water within the pool or spa. The circulation of the water disperses chemicals added to the water to provide for acceptable water conditions. The circulation also permits the passage of water through a filter to remove impurities from the water. Typically the pump operates for a portion of the week, typically on a schedule. The pump is typically powered by an electrical motor. The motor may be manually operated, wherein the operator manually controls the pump weekly cycle by manually turning the pump motor off and on.
More sophisticated pool pump systems have timers for turning the pump off and on based on a schedule. Some even more sophisticated pool pump systems have electronic controllers located in or adjacent the pool pump motors or within a pool system. These electronic controllers regulate the operation of the pool pump. These electronic controllers determine the on and off times of the pool pump motor. They may also control the speed of the pump if the pool pump motor has more than one possible speed.
These pool pump systems may not provide for optimum pool conditions either at set up or over time when pool conditions change. These systems
require periodic adjustments to the scheduled on off times and to the motor speeds to obtain optimum efficiency. Such systems may not provide for optimum pool conditions at initial set up and may not provide for optimum pool conditions when adjustments are made to respond to changing pool conditions. Typically such pool pump motor scheduling is made with a trial and error approach.
The present invention is directed to alleviate at least some of these problems with the prior art.